Werewolf Kids
The Werewolf Kids (also called Werewolf Pups or Wolf Pups) are the children of Wayne and Wanda Werewolf. They are a generally rowdy and ill-behaved bunch, and with the exception of Winnie and Sunny, all of them appear to be male. There must be at least 302 of them, as Winnie has referred to having 300 brothers.Hotel Transylvania 2 Movie Novelization page 133: Dennis rolled out from under her. He looked at Winnie sadly. "No! You are perfect! You're the nicest boy I know. And I have three hundred brothers." Winnie sat down across from him. Names Out of all of them, the following are named: #Winnie #Wally #Wilson #WhoopiHotel Transylvania 2 Movie Novelization page 39 "Happy birthday, Wally, Wilson, Wade, Whoopi, Waylon, and Weepy!" #Waylon #Weepy #Wayne #Wanda #Sunny There's also the second litter of pups, which includes Sunny, and all the baby boys tend to cry a lot. Official Synopsis Since they never stay in one place for long, it's hard to know just how many werewolf pups Wayne and Wanda have whelped: one estimate was fifty-nine thousand, but director Genndy Tartakovsky would only say "there are less than twenty but more than one." Even if Wayne has lost count of his brood, the pups' effect on the hotel is hard to ignore as they mark their territory in more ways than Dracula can tolerate. "The disorder they cause in the hotel provides the audience with insight into how uncomfortable Dracula gets when he loses control over something," says head of story Kaan Kalyon. His obvious disapproval regarding Wayne and Wanda's parenting style is a peek into Dracula's belief that he has done right by Mavis, preventing chaos by keeping her more leashed than these whirling fur-balls of frenzy.http://www.amazon.com/The-Art-Making-Hotel-Transylvania/dp/1781164150/ref=pd_ybh_1 Biography ''Hotel Transylvania Upon arriving at the hotel, the pups immediately cause all sorts of mischief, including attacking the zombie bellhops, jumping on a piano keyboard, playing in the sand that Murray leaves behind, and even urinating on the furniture before their messes are cleaned up by the witch housemaids. They are often/always seen as groups, and appear to be quite violent and undisciplined for the most part. It is even mentioned by Wanda that "the kids threw the mini-bar out the window!" The pups mostly bark and growl, but are shown to be capable of speaking English, as one pup apologizes for misbehaving and chewing on Dracula's cape. The pups are seen in several locations throughout the film; in one instance, Drac uses their rambunctiousness to get even with Griffin by tricking him into holding a piece of bacon, which causes a pack of the pups to attack him. In another, a group of 10+ pups is seen with Wayne chewing on and attacking zombie Mozart before the werewolves are scolded by Dracula. They are later seen in the auditorium, chewing on a skeleton out of boredom before they see Johnny go by on his scooter. They then take a turn on his scooter as Winnie runs after them. A group of pups are also shown swimming the pool, and laughing as they watch Wayne pull Griffin's pants down. Before Wayne receives a wake-up call, he is surrounded by his children, preventing him from getting proper rest by sleeping on top of him and snoring. They soon wake up and react to the sound of the alarm clock going off by howling; The pups fall off of Wayne as he gets up. Later that day they are seen at Mavis's birthday party, dancing on a floating table before Winnie pushes them off. Their largest role in the film is when they are called by Wayne to help him track down Johnny. They don't listen, however, and they wreak havoc and roughhouse instead. Wayne tries to get them to get the scent of a shirt that Johnny dropped, but they sniff his rear end instead. When Dracula suggests that none of the pups respect him, Wayne eventually calls for Winnie, who was able to tell them that Johnny has boarded a plane that will be leaving soon. The pups leave when Dracula tells them to "go back to their mother." Lastly, they are seen licking Quasimodo, who was frozen by Dracula. 'Hotel Transylvania 2 They first appear in the sequel attending Johnny and Mavis' wedding and stealing a teddy bear from the flower girl. When Dennis turns one, Wanda's newest litter of pups is seen with her and Wayne at Dennis' first birthday party. Later, attending a birthday party for six of them, Dennis wishes a happy birthday to pups named Wally, Wilson, Whoopi, Wade, Weepy and Wanye. They get into the candy from the pinata Mavis broke, and go on a sugar-fueled rampage. Their antics cause Dennis to get hurt and have one of his teeth knocked out. They are not seen again until they attend Dennis' fifth birthday party. They are also later called upon to help fight Bela and his Bat Cronies, and use Bela (who was shrunken to a tiny size by Vlad) as their new play toy. ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation The pups accompany their parents on the cruise. Several new werewolf babies have been born prior to this. Their constant whining and crying annoys Wayne and Wanda to death. They then drops all their kids at the cruises' kids club, without the werewolf babies around, Wayne and Wanda did whatever they want together. Winnie ''For more information about this section, visit: Winnie Winnie was presumably the youngest of the pups prior to Hotel Transylvania 2. She stands out from the others appearance-wise, as she is the only one that wears a pink shirt (with a crossboned-skull), and has pigtails and earrings. She also sucks on a pacifier. She is seen with other groups of pups throughout the first film, including being at Mavis's birthday party, where she throws her siblings off of a floating table. She has the largest role out of them all near the end of the film, when she is called upon by Wayne after his failed attempt to get the other pups to help him. Winnie's sense of smell is shown to be extremely strong (suggesting that a full grown werewolf's nose is even sharper) as she was able to tell exactly where Johnny was, what he was doing and how he got there, just by sniffing his discarded shirt. She's voiced by Sadie Sandler, daughter of Adam Sandler. Hotel Transylvania 2 Winnie is shown to be very excitable around Dennis. She claims him as her 'zing', and tells him she loves him and his 'yummy strawberry locks'. Trivia *Some of the pups wear shirts with the circle-A symbol imprinted on them. *The babies in Hotel Transylvania 3 have blue versions of the pacifier Winnie used in the first film.See this image. *The pups do not have tails in the movies, but do in the series. *One of the pups is named Wanye, possibly an anagram for the name Wayne. It's also possible he as named after Kanye West. *The pups get along and never seperate for unknown reasons. Trivia regarding the total amount of pups *In the second film, Winnie says she has 300 brothers, though it is unknown whether all 300 of them are still puppies, or if this is merely an exaggeration. *In the scene were the pups surround the bat cronies in Hotel Transylvania 2, 118 pups are visible.See this image **However, the official website made to promote Hotel Transylvania 3 describes Wanda as a mother of 70.http://www.hotelt3.com/ Gallery conceptArtPups.jpg|Concept art of the pups. Hotel-Transylvania-02.jpg|Movie poster. Werewolves Poster.jpg|Movie poster. Hotel Transylvania 2 Character Posters 02.jpg Facebook-promo-3-weeks.jpg Facebook-promo-little-terrors-.jpg Tumblr ndma0nmmJI1ree984o1 1280.jpg|Halloween promo. SpanishPromo.jpg|Spanish promo for the sequel. Wolfpupwrangle 600x400V2.jpg|Title screen for "Wayne's Wolf Pup Wrangle". Wolfpupwrangle-lv1.PNG|Level 1 of "Wayne's Wolf Pup Wrangle". PupGroup.png|The pups looking at Johnny (a scene from a commercial for movietickets.com). HT3-Vday-Pups.jpg Stills (Hotel Transylvania) Wally.png|Wally. Wilbur.png|Wilbur. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|The pups often move so fast that it is hard to see them. PupsPiano.png File:Not_a_Cemetary.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-834.jpg|The kids attack Griffin, who was tricked into holding a strip of bacon. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3678.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg|A group of pups chewing on a skeleton... Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4338.jpg|...The pups see Johnny go by on his scooter. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg|Puppy pile! Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6831.jpg|Sleeping pups prevent Wayne from falling asleep Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|A group of pups are seen dancing with Winnie at Mavis' birthday party. ScaryPup.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg PupsLickQuasimodo.png Hotel Transylvania 2 HotelT2-pup.png HotelT2-pups.png 81oqgfdHd1rdjy6fo3_500.png HotelT2-pups-wedding.PNG HotelT2-presents.PNG Dennis-puppies.jpg MonsterKids-fireflies.PNG|Catching fireflies. Pups-party(HT2).jpg Kids-crowd(HT2).PNG Kids gather.png|The Werewolves gather instantly. HotelT2-pups-attack.PNG|The pups ready to attack Bela and the Bat Cronies. HotelT2-pups-attack2.PNG HotelT2-pups-attack3.PNG HotelT2-Werewolves-party.jpeg Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9492.jpg HotelT2-Wally.PNG|Wally. HotelT2-Wilson.PNG|Wilson. HotelT2-Whoopty.PNG|Whoopty. New-pup1(HT2).PNG|Wade. New-pup2(HT2).PNG|Weepy. Pup-bored(HT2).PNG|Wanye. '''Hotel Transylvania 3 Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-4693.jpg Cdbe60be88c7e206e61f165d8590e966e49c7394r1-1920-1080v2 hq.jpg Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-6737.jpg Med 1512849385 image.jpg HT3WerewolvesSmile.PNG 1* l6wwtlqGTAPiYQ1dMPpKA.jpeg Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-2889.jpg Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-2892.jpg 41388149950 57a59a9467 b.jpg Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-2987.jpg HT3WayneWhistle.PNG HT3PupsEnterKidsCorner.PNG Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-5635.jpg Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-158.jpg Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-366.jpg E8b9d7789140d6095a3086b7e75ada05.jpg Frank, Wayne, Sunny & Wolf Pups.png References Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Guests Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Featured Articles Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Groups Category:Hotel Transylvania 4